Tenda W300A
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Tenda / Tenda W300A __TOC__ Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = ? CPU Type = Ralink RT2880F MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 266MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Parallel Flash Chip = KH29LV320DBTC-70G Flash Size = 4MB Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 16MB RAM Chip = 2x HY57V641620FTP-7 nvram Size = ? Switch = Vitese VSC8601XKN Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1 Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3ab (10/100/1000Mb Ethernet) boot_wait = 4s bootloader = U-Boot Flash Card Socket/Type = none SD/MMC Mod Support = no MiniPCI slots = 0 PoE = 802.3af (TI TPS23750) Power = ? Color of LEDs = 3x green, 1x red/green Size = ? USB = ? Serial Port = ? JTAG Port = ? Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Special Features = ? Radio Wireless Radio = Ralink RT2820L, 2T3R WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = 3x R-SMA Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = ? 802.11n = up to 300Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial console Pinout On the other side of the PCB there are 4 test points: *TP1 GND *TP2 ? (probably Vcc) *TP3,4 serial console The serial interface is 3.3V TTL levels (need USB cable and/or level converter to connect to a PC). Settings are 57k6 8N1 no flow control. Bootup info U-Boot 1.1.3 (Feb 22 2008 - 16:48:17) Board: RT2880 DRAM: 16 MB twe0 set to toe0 set to flash_protect ON: from 0xBF000000 to 0xBF02479B protect on 0 protect on 1 protect on 2 flash_protect ON: from 0xBF030000 to 0xBF03FFFF protect on 3 ASIC -VerB/C (MAC to 100PHY Mode) DRAM COMPONENT=64Mbits DRAM BUS=32BIT Total memory = 16Mbytes Date:Feb 22 2008 Time:16:48:17 D-CACHE set to 4 way I-CACHE set to 4 way ##### The CPU freq = 266 MHZ #### SDRAM bus set to 32 bit SDRAM size =16 Mbytes Please choose the operation: 1: Load system code to SDRAM via TFTP. 2: Load system code then write to Flash via TFTP. 3: Boot system code via Flash (default). 4: Entr boot command line interface. 5: Load ucos code to SDRAM via TFTP. 3: System Boot system code via Flash. ## Booting image at bf050000 ... Image Name: Linux Kernel Image Created: 2008-10-29 18:46:32 UTC System Control Status = 0x02910084 Image Type: MIPS Linux Kernel Image (lzma compressed) Data Size: 2447621 Bytes = 2.3 MB Load Address: 88000000 Entry Point: 88190040 Verifying Checksum ... OK Uncompressing Kernel Image ... OK No initrd ## Transferring control to Linux (at address 88190040) ... ## Giving linux memsize in MB, 16 Starting kernel ... THIS IS ASIC ramsize = 16 MBytes rambase not set, set to default (0x08000000) MEMORY DESCRIPTOR dump: 0,883d0b80: base<08000000> size<01000000> type The CPU feqenuce set to 266 MHz CPU revision is: 0001906c icache: sets:256, ways:4, linesz:16 ,total:16384, waybit:12, flags:0x0 dcache: sets:256, ways:4, linesz:16 ,total:16384, waybit:12, flags:0x0 i waysize = 4096, d waysize = 4096, i sets= 256, d sets=256 Primary instruction cache 16kB, physically tagged, 4-way, linesize 16 bytes. Primary data cache 16kB, 4-way, linesize 16 bytes. setup_scache:1032 Linux version 2.4.30 (root@linux-r3ht) (gcc version 3.3.6) #1 Thu Oct 30 02:42:35 CST 2008 Determined physical RAM map: memory: 01000000 @ 08000000 (usable) Initial ramdisk at: 0x881c2000 (1855488 bytes) On node 0 totalpages: 36864 zone(0): 36864 pages. zone(1): 0 pages. zone(2): 0 pages. Kernel command line: console=ttyS1,57600n8 root=/dev/ram0 cause = e080804c, status = 1000ff00 calculating r4koff... 0028b0aa(2666666) CPU frequency 266.67 MHz Using 133.333 MHz high precision timer. Calibrating delay loop... 266.24 BogoMIPS Memory: 10872k/16384k available (1585k kernel code, 5512k reserved, 1912k data, 92k init, 0k highmem) Dentry cache hash table entries: 32768 (order: 6, 262144 bytes) Inode cache hash table entries: 16384 (order: 5, 131072 bytes) Mount cache hash table entries: 512 (order: 0, 4096 bytes) Buffer cache hash table entries: 8192 (order: 3, 32768 bytes) Page-cache hash table entries: 65536 (order: 6, 262144 bytes) Checking for 'wait' instruction... unavailable. POSIX conformance testing by UNIFIX pci.c pcibios_init():840 BAR0 at slot 0 = 8 pci.c pcibios_fixup_resources():640 bus = 0, dev = 0, fun = 0 dev= 0x88564c00 Linux NET4.0 for Linux 2.4 Based upon Swansea University Computer Society NET3.039 Initializing RT netlink socket Starting kswapd devfs: v1.12c (20020818) Richard Gooch (rgooch@atnf.csiro.au) devfs: boot_options: 0x1 squashfs: version 3.1 (2006/08/19) Phillip Lougher pty: 256 Unix98 ptys configured Ralink RT2880 gpio driver start init SetGPIOType: id 12 type0 SetGPIOType: id 11 type0 SetGPIOType: id 13 type1 SetGPIOType: id 0 type1 Ralink RT2880 gpio driver initialized spidrv_major = 217 Serial driver version 5.05c (2001-07-08) with MANY_PORTS SHARE_IRQ SERIAL_PCI enabled ttyS00 at 0x300500 (irq = 9) is a 16550A ttyS01 at 0x300c00 (irq = 8) is a 16550A HDLC line discipline: version $Revision: 1.1.1.1 $, maxframe=4096 N_HDLC line discipline registered. RAMDISK driver initialized: 16 RAM disks of 8192K size 1024 blocksize GDMA1_MAC_ADRH -- : 0x00000000 GDMA1_MAC_ADRL -- : 0x00000000 Ralink APSoC Ethernet Driver Initilization. v1.60 256 rx/tx descriptors allocated, mtu = 1600! GDMA1_MAC_ADRH -- : 0x0000b848 GDMA1_MAC_ADRL -- : 0x000c4328 PROC INIT OK! rdm_major = 254 FLASH_API: MAN_ID=C2 DEV_ID=22A8 SIZE=4MB physmap flash device: 400000 at bfc00000 Amd/Fujitsu Extended Query Table v1.1 at 0x0040 number of CFI chips: 1 Region0: SectorSize=0x2000 SectorNum=8 Region1: SectorSize=0x10000 SectorNum=63 cfi_cmdset_0002: Using word write method. cfi_cmdset_0002: Disabling fast programming due to code brokenness. Using physmap partition definition Creating 4 MTD partitions on "RT2880 SOC Physically mapped flash": 0x00000000-0x00030000 : "Bootloader" mtd: Giving out device 0 to Bootloader 0x00030000-0x00040000 : "Config " mtd: Giving out device 1 to Config 0x00040000-0x00050000 : "Factory" mtd: Giving out device 2 to Factory 0x00050000-0x00400000 : "Kernel" mtd: Giving out device 3 to Kernel NET4: Linux TCP/IP 1.0 for NET4.0 IP Protocols: ICMP, UDP, TCP, IGMP IP: routing cache hash table of 1024 buckets, 8Kbytes TCP: Hash tables configured (established 16384 bind 32768) GRE over IPv4 tunneling driver Linux IP multicast router 0.06 plus PIM-SM NET4: Unix domain sockets 1.0/SMP for Linux NET4.0. NET4: Ethernet Bridge 008 for NET4.0 802.1Q VLAN Support v1.8 Ben Greear All bugs added by David S. Miller RAMDISK: Compressed image found at block 0 Freeing initrd memory: 1812k freed VFS: Mounted root (squashfs filesystem) readonly. Mounted devfs on /dev Freeing prom memory: 0kb freed Freeing unused kernel memory: 92k freed console started trying to start /sbin/init Algorithmics/MIPS FPU Emulator v1.5 init started: BusyBox v1.8.2 (2008-10-30 02:36:26 CST) starting pid 10, tty : '/etc_ro/rcS' mount: mounting devpts: called with bogus options none on /sys failed: No such device mount: mounting none on /proc/bus/usb failed: No such file or directory starting pid 16, tty '/dev/console': '/bin/sh' BusyBox v1.8.2 (2008-10-30 02:36:26 CST) built-in shell (ash) Enter 'help' for a list of built-in commands. # Yes: ****** WeLoveLinux ****** Welcome to ... kernel reg pid 14 success . httpd Reg gpio hook success . insmod rt2860v2_ap 2860 version : 1.9.0.0 (Oct 30 2008) pAd = c0507000, size = 484224 <-- RTMPAllocAdapterBlock, Status=0 ralink_init make_wireless_config rt2860 ifconfig ra0 0.0.0.0 RX DESC a8c4d000 size = 2048 <-- RTMPAllocTxRxRingMemory, Status=0 1. Phy Mode = 9 2. Phy Mode = 9 3. Phy Mode = 9 ... Once the startup is complete the console works as usual - e.g.: # ifconfig lo lo Link encap:Local Loopback inet addr:127.0.0.1 Mask:255.0.0.0 UP LOOPBACK RUNNING MTU:16436 Metric:1 RX packets:0 errors:0 dropped:0 overruns:0 frame:0 TX packets:0 errors:0 dropped:0 overruns:0 carrier:0 collisions:0 txqueuelen:0 RX bytes:0 (0.0 B) TX bytes:0 (0.0 B) u-Boot For TFTP from u-Boot the AP has to bo connected to a 10/100M switch (does not work neither on a 10/100/1000M switch nor on a 10M hub). For FW recovery use option 2 ("Load system code then write to Flash via TFTP.") to download the original FW image (currently U300ARAEN_2.4.15.bin from U300A_EN_2.4.15.zip). System info Version # cat /proc/version Linux version 2.4.30 (root@linux-r3ht) (gcc version 3.3.6) #1 Thu Oct 30 02:42:35 CST 2008 CPU info # cat /proc/cpuinfo system type : Palmchip Surfboard processor : 0 cpu model : unknown V6.12 BogoMIPS : 266.24 wait instruction : no microsecond timers : yes tlb_entries : 16 extra interrupt vector : yes hardware watchpoint : no VCED exceptions : not available VCEI exceptions : not available Meminfo # cat /proc/meminfo total: used: free: shared: buffers: cached: Mem: 13082624 10506240 2576384 0 897024 3710976 Swap: 0 0 0 MemTotal: 12776 kB MemFree: 2516 kB MemShared: 0 kB Buffers: 876 kB Cached: 3624 kB SwapCached: 0 kB Active: 2464 kB Inactive: 2044 kB HighTotal: 0 kB HighFree: 0 kB LowTotal: 12776 kB LowFree: 2516 kB SwapTotal: 0 kB SwapFree: 0 kB MTD # cat /proc/mtd dev: size erasesize name mtd0: 00030000 00010000 "Bootloader" mtd1: 00010000 00010000 "Config " mtd2: 00010000 00010000 "Factory" mtd3: 003b0000 00010000 "Kernel" Interrupts # cat /proc/interrupts CPU0 3: 1269 Surfboard eth2 4: 12078 Surfboard ra0 6: 53928 Surfboard timer 8: 313 Surfboard serial ERR: 0 PS # ps PID Uid VSZ Stat Command 1 0 1608 S init 2 0 SW keventd 3 0 SWN ksoftirqd_CPU0 4 0 SW kswapd 5 0 SW bdflush 6 0 SW kupdated 7 0 SW mtdblockd 14 0 1992 S httpd 16 0 1616 S /bin/sh 19 0 SW rtmpWscHandle 116 0 1608 S udhcpc -i br0 -h W300A -s /etc_ro/udhcpc.script -p /v 125 0 1992 S httpd 126 0 1992 S httpd 127 0 748 S wins W300A 192.168.2.90 134 0 1608 R ps PCI # cat /proc/pci PCI devices found: Bus 0, device 0, function 0: Class 0080: PCI device 1814:0802 (rev 1). Master Capable. Latency=255. Prefetchable 32 bit memory at 0x0 0xfffffff. # cat /proc/bus/pci/devices 0000 18140802 0 00000008 00000000 00000000 00000000 00000000 00000000 00000000 1000000000000000 00000000 00000000 00000000 00000000 00000000 Category:English Documentation Category:Tenda Category:Fix Me!